The Northern Rebel
by ZealousIdol
Summary: Alexis Dynmar was born as a Seven. Hating the way the government was run and people were treated, she ran. She ran until she found the Northerners. And became one of the Northern Rebel leaders.
1. The First Attack

**So, this idea for this came from seeing so many "the rebels blah blah blah" in The Selection fanfiction. I highly doubt that Kiera Cass will go into important detail about the rebels, Northern or Southern regardless, but since The One has yet to come out, I could be wrong. Either way, I own nothing but Alexis Dynmar.**

The woman, dressed in a black, skin-tight suit, pulled off the mask and brought the binoculars up to her eyes, furrowing her eyebrows together in concentration. She moved her arms ever-so-slightly, aiming the binoculars down at the entrance to the castle, watching one of her Rebel Spies(RSs, she called them) walk up to the guard in a maid uniform. The woman allowed herself a soft, fast chuckle before focusing back on the RS in the uniform. She knew the RS well enough to the point where the woman would be quieter than usual for a few days if something happened or the attack went wrong. _It won't go wrong. Not on my watch._

"Alexis! Alexis, damnit, pick up your damned radio!" hissed a voice. Alexis almost jumped in surprise, but very little surprised her now. Quietly cursing the voice, she reached down to the little pocket on her hip where the radio rested. Pulling it out, she held it up to her lips and pressed the button.

"Christ, Jack, what's wrong now? Did you count to five? Did you imagine that you took over China? Because we have an attack to put into action right now." Alexis hissed back, feeling quite irritated at Jack. Again. At the other end, Jack shook his head then paused, forgetting that Alexis couldn't see him.

"No, I just wanted to tell you good luck. It's your first time out in the field, not sitting here with me, monitoring the RSs' every move. Now hurry up and give the Schreaves hell. Jack out." Alexis stared at the radio for a few precious seconds before rolling her eyes and shoving the radio back into her pocket. Watching the RS go into the castle, Alexis climbed down the tree and bolted towards the back of the castle.

Alexis reached the small door that led to the kitchens and bent down near it, pulling out a lighter and taking a deep breath. The door banged open, revealing the RS as well as a cook with shoulder length brown hair. Alexis glanced down to a strand of her own blonde hair before standing up and nodding to them. The RS curtsied and hurried back inside, Alexis following the RS and the cook following Alexis. The cook was, needless to say, an RS that had infiltrated the castle about four months prior. Alexis didn't know their name, or even gender. Those things didn't matter. One thing did; They all wanted to get rid of the Royal Family. RF, Alexis called them. She had a preference for abbreviations.

The RS turned around and gestured to a large door. "That leads to the hallway." she said, "Intel says that the L is down the hall somewhere, they couldn't get the exact location." Alexis nodded and walked to the door, touching her ear to it and listening for guards. When she heard nothing, she opened the door quietly and slipped into the hall.

Alexis hated the RF deeply, but she had to admit that they had style. The hallway had various portraits lining the walls, beautifully weaved rugs along the floor, and the doors with beautiful carvings outlaying the edges.

But none of that mattered to her right now. Unless the library was behind a portrait, she paid no mind. Unless the library was underneath a rug, she stared straight ahead. That left the doors. Alexis doubted that the library was behind one of those doors. Would the king really just leave something so important out in the open?

No. He wouldn't.

The footsteps paused for a moment, and Alexis heard the soft creaking of a door opening and shutting in the next hallway. With each passing second, she knew that it was time she could use to find the library, not stand around thinking. Being in the field for the first time was horrible, in her opinion.

Taking a deep breath, she broke into a sprint, racing down the hallway and trying not to wince as her footsteps rang through the hall. Alexis stopped at the end of the hallway in front of a door, bringing her foot up and slamming it onto the door with a loud "thwhack!"

Immediately, the footsteps got louder and seemed to have increased, signaling to Alexis that either the person was very fast or half of the castle guard was after her. The loud yelling that occurred after the footsteps had stopped confirmed the latter.

Quickly, Alexis ran into the room, tearing apart the bed sheets and bookshelves until the floor was covered with books, wood, and fabric. In an utter state of despair, she realized that the library wasn't there. As she turned to leave the room, she took a step back in fear as she saw the Prince. _The _Prince. Prince Maxon Schreave. Of all the people to catch her-

"Excuse me, Your Majesty," The very words felt like poison on her tongue, "I was just leaving." Alexis tried to push her way past the Prince, but he was stronger than she thought.

"The guards said they heard a door break. I came to investigate. Why is it that this room is trashed and I haven't seen you befo-" Before he could finish his sentence, Alexis took a step back and kneed him in the stomach. Maxon let out a groan before doubling over, allowing Alexis to sprint past him. In her moment of contempt and triumph, she called out over her shoulder.

"The name's Alexis Dynmar, the bane of the Schreaves' existence!" She finally found the kitchens' room and shoved it open, yelling out, "Excuse me," and, "Sorry!" As she bumped into people on her way out. The RS looked at Alexis for a moment before registering that the operation went wrong and that Alexis needed to escape. Letting out a scream, both the guards that had entered and the other cooks went over to the RS while she screamed curses at Alexis.

The RS winked and Alexis knew that the coast was clear to leave.

After reaching the woods outside the castle, Alexis doubled over, breathing heavily. She was strong in terms of political power and strategy, sure, but stamina? That was her weak point for sure.

Straightening her back and taking a deep breath, she started forward, weaving her way through the trees, trying to find her way home.


	2. The Second Meeting

**Wow, I'm so happy that so many people read and liked the first chapter of TNR. Thank you to the people who were kind enough to comment, and to everyone else who read this ;u; (Part of why I like this story so much is that although Alexis and the Northern Rebels are antagonists, I depict them not as heartless, but as humans tired of being caged) Anyway, enjoy chapter 2! (Also, I'm going to start putting a sort of time system- I dunno how to explain it-)**

_Night- Day 386_

Jack sat up, sweaty and tired from the restless day before. His normally-neat black hair was a matted mess, and his brown eyes held fear of the dream he just had. Taking a deep breath, he tossed the dirty, torn sheets off of him, getting out of the uncomfortable(yet rich-looking) bed and raising his arms to the sky. After stretching and yawning, he turned and walked to the small door that, if you stood at the right angle, wouldn't be there at all.

It was then that he saw Alexis, dressed in a sleeveless black night gown(stolen, of course), standing in the small garden. Well, the garden consisted of only five different plants, so it was definitely smaller than small.

Alexis turned, her blonde hair shimmering in the moonlight and her dark eyes full of despair, showing the emotions that she would never show to those under her command. Only Jack really knew how to read her. Alexis gestured for him to come outside, then turned away again.

Sighing quietly, he opened the door and walked next to Alexis, leaving the door open to let the cool, midnight air in. Alexis's chin trembled for a moment before she burst out crying.

"I can't do this, Jack! I can't! I have over 10,000 lives riding on my shoulders, and for what? 'A better life'? No! We were born Sevens, Jack. Sevens can't do anything!" Alexis balled her hands into fists, digging her nails into her hands and probably drawing blood. Although he felt bad over his sister crying, he marveled at how Alexis could cry yet speak as clear as day. Shoving that thought away, he wrapped his arms around her and gently rocked her.

Alexis inhaled sharply as Jack hummed, thinking of how lucky she was that, even after all they had been through and all that they lost, she still had her brother.

"Jack, Maxon saw me." Jack tensed up, tightening his grip on Alexis. This caused Alexis to choke back tears.

"When? Did you tell him your name?" Alexis opened her mouth to respond before closing it abruptly and pulling herself away from Jack.

"I-I... I shouted my name at him while I was running away..." Jack stared at his sister in disbelief. How could she be so foolish?

"Alexis, why? We _know _that they have documents on all of us, and now you gave him your _name_?" Alexis reeled back, as though she had been slapped. She realized how stupid she was, and didn't need her brother to scold her further on the matter.

Setting her jaw, Alexis stood up and pointed at Jack. "You are in no position to yell at me like I'm a child. You're not my mother. I am one of the Tertia, not you." she snarled, turning away and gripping the door handle. Jack frowned and got to his feet, shaking his head.

"I'm not part of the Tertia, and I'm not your mother. But I am your older brother. I'm the one who has to take care of you. This kind of screw-up is dangerous, Alexis. It could cause our entire operation to become jeopardized." Alexis turned her head to glare at him.

"I know."

_Day- Day 387_

"Prima Alexis, Primo Darek and Primus Edward have called a Tertia meeting in the conference room." Awakened by one of her RSs, Alexis stared at the ceiling before the importance of the statement registered.

"What the hell do they want so early in the morning?"

"It's almost noon, Prima."

"... Damnit."

In a fit of both panic and anger, Alexis lazily combed her hair and put on her outfit- a forest green coat with a white dress shirt and green pants, tucked into black boots. In short, it was the Tertia military outfit. Giving the RS an apology, she gently pushed Jack, who, for some odd reason, had slept on the floor, with her boot.

"Rise and shine, Jack." she said before running out of the room and sprinting down the light-covered hall, passing the Tertia portraits on the way. She remembered having to stand still for so long while the artist painted them, even though Alexis objected to the portrait idea, saying that it reminded her of the RF, and that was a bad thing all in itself. The objective of our people, she had said, is to demolish the monarchy and create equality. Portraits of ourselves will show the rebels that we value us before them, even though the opposite is true.

Primo Darek and Primus Edward didn't budge from the idea.

Before long, Alexis had reached a large metal door, with rust slowly crusting the edges. She knocked once and took a step back, hearing a pair of footsteps rushing to the door on the other side. On cue, the door swung open and Alexis walked in, pulling the door closed as she did.

"_Please_ tell me that there's a good reason for this meeting?" Alexis asked the two men.

The room was small, the walls made of soundproof steel then painted over, poorly, with brown paint. There was one wooden table in the middle of the room, with multiple maps and scrolls laid out, but no chairs to sit on. That was Primus Edward's idea, and although Primo Darek and Prima Alexis hated it, they agreed to it.

Primus Edward stood at the far end of the table, opposite of Alexis. He, like Darek and Alexis, wore the Tertia military outfit, as was required for every meeting. His hair was slicked back, the black locks turning grey, and his eyes were restless, darting around the room. Edward was the oldest of the Tertia, by how much, they don't know exactly. Edward despised giving out personal information.

Primo Darek was, if his claims were true, only a year older than Alexis. Of course, Edward and Alexis doubted everything Darek said. He stood diagonal from Alexis, with his messy brown hair starting to cover his bored, grey eyes. Naturally, he wore the Tertia military outfit, but to spite the Primus and Prima, he sometime wore a tie with it all. This was one of those times.

"It's been a month since we handed the operation to you, Alexis. And yet, I don't see the diary in your hands. What worth are you really, if you can't find a damn book?" Darek said in a raspy voice. Alexis hated Darek, to put it simply. He looked down on her, since she had changed how the rebels were run. Every time she messed up, Darek was there to bring her down further.

But Alexis remained indifferent. "I am worth ten of you, Darek. Or even more. It's not just some book you can steal from the library. It's the diary of Gregory Illéa, the man who started this country. Do you _really_ think the King would leave it out in the open?"

"I think you're both right, to a point." Edward began. The Prima and Primo turned to him. "It shouldn't take a month to find one book, but it's not just any book. It's the book that could change the future of this nation if the rebels got to it. Pray tell, Prima, why you have had no luck?"

Alexis felt her face turn red. "I have the smallest division, Primus. My infiltration missions have been successful, as I have over three RSs working in the castle-"

"Prima, why must you insist on abbreviating everything? It's stupid and unnecessary."

"Hush, you fool, and let me speak. Anyway, I have over three RSs in the castle, gathering information about the Selection and the girls themselves as we speak."

"And the mission you launched yesterday? Did you succeed?" Alexis tensed, pushing her shoulders back and straightening her back.

"No. I was nearly caught by the Prince. He then figured out my identity. He knows my full name." Darek snorted.

"Only we know your last name. How does he?"

"A leak in our system. I don't know. Information is your division, Darek. How is that coming along, by the way? Is it as easy as you thought it was?" Darek's cocky smile faltered. When Alexis first became Prima, Darek was in charge of field work, Edward was in charge of care, and Alexis was information. It was quite hard, having to gather information every two weeks from both the Eights and the Southerners. Thankfully, Darek got tired of fieldwork and switched with Alexis.

"The Southerners are absolute barbarians! We're _nothing_ like them! We're actually civilized!" Alexis glanced at Edward and made a 'Wow' face, causing Edward to laugh.

"There's nothing funny about it, Primus!"

"Hush, Primo! I should hope that information is going well, because we're moving to Edward's division now. Primus, how are our people doing? And our supplies?"

Edward cleared his throat. "A dozen of our people have come down with the flu, causing another dozen to take care of them. We're running low on medicine, and with winter approaching, we'll need to get more. As for food, we have a healthy trade with Sevens and Sixes, so I'm positive that food won't be a problem."

"I'll deploy a retrieval group to go to Clermont for a medicine run. Shall we pillage or buy?"

"Prima, you know that answer to that. We're not Southerners, we can afford to buy."

"In the event that we become bankrupt, Darek, I will remember this moment." Alexis snapped with a grin.

"I believe this meeting is over. Prima Alexis, we would like you to come to the meeting a week from now, assuming that you got the medicine by then." Alexis nodded at Edward before saluting with three fingers. The Primus and Primo saluted back the same way. Such was custom, a show of respect. Then Alexis opened the metal down and stepped outside.

"Time to gather a team." she said, walking down the hall.


End file.
